


Subject EN-90

by Codradin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Science Experiments, Spooky, Werewolves, listen i gave up on this this aint going anywhere sorry, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codradin/pseuds/Codradin
Summary: You're an investigator sent to find the secrets of the mysterious Flow labs, a seceritive company that was suddenly attacked and destroyed by an unknown animal. Instead of a lab, you find a hellshow, and put a face to the saying "Better off dead."(discontinued)





	1. The Doorway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> There might be porn  
> Y'all wanna fuck a mythical creature or

_You look around the outside of the building, or what was left of it._  
_Large claw marks ran through walls of solid concreate walls, some knocked over and leaving rubble._  
_You narrow your eyes, this was far from natural. You step into the building and begin to look around._  
_Broken computeres and technology lay in ruins around as you descend down some ruined stairs, and broken glass pods line the next room down. The room is cold, too cold for only a floor down under the ground._  
_You examine the ruins of the computers down there carefully, until you find a working terminal._ _You turn it on._  
**Welcome to the Flow Labs.**  
**> Logs**  
 ** >Research**  
 ** >Subjects**  
 ** >Notices**  
_you press logs._  
**Unknown date**  
**The start of the lab! My dream come true! I will be able to do that research I've been meaning to for my whole life!**  
_several entries are corrupted, only one other remaining._  
**Unknown date**  
**iTs FrEE**  
_chilled, you go to the next section_  
**RESEARCH**  
**Using volunteers, we shall test genetic alterations of animals and humans. Specifically, Canines.**  
_that doesn't seem to bad..._  

 

 

 

 

_you move to the next section._  
**Subjects**  
_all but the most recent are corrupted._  
**SUBJECT EN-90**  
**SPECIES-HUMAN**  
**HEIGHT-6,2**  
**WEIGHT-●•■○□**  
**DESCRIPTION-JET BLACK HAIR, PALE SKIN, BLUE EYES.**  
**HEALTH-GOOD**  
**Subject EN-90 shall be the first to test the combination of Canine genses with a living human subject. He goes under surgery next week.**

**The surgery was successful, but left much scarring, and a change of eyes. They are now have a strange, prism like look, and shift colors.**  
  
**Subject EN-90 shows signs of disagreement. A minor concern.**

**Subject EN-90 has undergone another procedure, changing its body structure and shape. Painful, but nessisary.**

**EN-90 shows aggression, but one look at a muzzle and it calms down. It can no longer speak.**

**iTs FrEE**

 

 

 

_you can't help but shiver. What did they do? You move to the next section, even though you feel eyes digging into your back, but nothing is there._  
**NOTICES  
CONTAIN IT! iTs FrEE!**  
_everything ends there._

 

 

 

_Flow labratories? It sounded more like a hell show! What could have gotten loose? What were they doing? Through a little bit of time, you dig up a small picture. It's of a man with crystalline eyes, but running like an upside-down V over his cheeks and nose is horrid scarring that gives was to wolf features. Massive claws protrude from each finger, and his stance is tense and scared, almost feral. His fur is black, and matted with a dried, red liquid. There's ruins behind him, and alarms appear to have been going off. Was...was this subject EN-90? Flow...flow... ...wolf. wolF. This was a compound for turning people into werewolves. They almost succeeded. You take a step back, before turning and running, you can imagine the growling pants of one right behind you, it's breath on your legs, it's snarl and crystal eyes blood red... You don't stop until you're outside, and even then you sprint down the road, away from the portal to hell. As you're forced to stop, you look back fearfully. You swear you see a flash of black fur. Maybe you weren't imagining it. You don't stop to find out._

 


	2. A Shift in Perspectives

Golden, crystalline eyes watched you as you sprinted off, terror in your eyes.  
He sighed silently to himself. He really wished he could have actually announced his presence, but his werewolf tongue proved impossible to move correctly in order to speak human tongue. Ah well.  
He wasn't sure why he had returned to the labs. He had no ill feeling towards them, other then they made him a little uneasy.  
He looked around at the wreckage. It was hard to believe he himself had done this, ripped through concrete and metal with bare claws and rage burning in his veins. He looked down at his claws, how they gleamed ebony, distrubed only by a faded red. He looked up, into a broken black screen, able to see his reflection.  
Human turned to wolf in an upside down V shape over his cheekbones and nose, the line a path of hideous scarring, muscles and bone visible under drawn-tight skin, unnatural and disturbing.  
He simply shrugged. This was who he was. He knew who did this to him. He didn't particuarly care about 'revenge', per say. They had hidden messages in the coding of the computer he had been attached to.  
None of them were good. He wanted to help him.  
He looked around some more. Nothing was really left.  
He shrugged, and walked out of the building, wrapping his face in scarves, hiding his lupine features. He had things to do anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand Chapter Two is out!  
> Considering this has been out for like a week and I'm new to Archive, I'm really surprised anyone has read this, so thank you guys that have! :D  
> I'm going to try and get out at least a few chapters this week, hopefully more, and then i'll try and be consistent lmao


End file.
